STATISTICS AND DATA COORDINATING CENTER (SDCC) CENTER DESCRIPTION Members of the Statistics and Data Coordinating Center (SDCC) play a central role in the scientific development, execution, and analysis of all CRRDOH projects. SDCC members will provide not only scientific support for statistics, research design, and data management, but also related administrative support and leadership. We present the description of the SDCC in four sections: A. SDCC Organizational Structure and Implementation Approach B. Analysis Approach C. Electronic Communications Network/Platform D. Other Scientific or Support Components or Cores